


A Classified Reunion

by fateforgotme



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Period-Typical Sexism, SSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateforgotme/pseuds/fateforgotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new SSR recruits all know Agent Carter and her mean right hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Classified Reunion

Badass Peggy Carter

The SSR took in all kinds of people and made them agents, even if when they fought in the war they lost a leg, as long as they were smart and loyal people, the SSR could turn them into agents.

Peggy Carter after the war joined the SSR, she had expected to be made good use of, instead she was left filling out paperwork and making coffee for the other agents like a secretary. She had been demoted from an agent that was head of her division, to an agent in charge of the coffee pot. It was like the men around her forgot about how she fought in the war as well, how she was there on the front lines and in charge of covert operation. All they thought she did was be Captain America's girlfriend, they thought she was like Betty Carver on the radio, some men in the office even went as far as addressing her as Betty, not the agent she was.

After the way she helped take down Leviathan she earned a little bit of respect from her co-workers, but after a week even that was forgotten, and she was once again their secretary, and the new chief did not even help. He was a sexist bastard, just like chief Dooley at the start, he did not even read her file from the army, and he never gave her any missions.

\------------------------------------------------------------

They were getting new recruits in the SSR, the recruits were men that were in the army, but were being transferred, there was some excitement in the office about the fresh blood and the other agents wanted to see if they recognized any army buddies.

The new agents all walked into the room and were greeted by their army pals, all the new agents came from the same division originally, but during the war they were split up and that's how they got to know the seasoned SSR agents. The new agents were all lined up in order of rank and the chief was giving them a speech on what it meant to be a SSR agent, with all the seasoned agents in the background, trying to look professional and slightly superior.

Peggy Carter was in the back room putting away some files when she heard the new recruits come in, when she had eventually finished she heard the chief start his speech. She brushed off the dust on her dress and took a moment to compose herself, she looked like the definition of an agent, poise, professional, superior and firm and she opened the door and stepped around the corner, into the sight of the new agents.

The effect Peggy Carter had on them was instantly noticeable, they all snapped to attention and saluted her, their voices sounded so loud together it cause the chief to jump. Peggy Carter was never one to waste an opportunity so she took it all in stride and went up to greet then.

"At ease, you're not soldiers anymore your agents." She said firmly, "It's good to see you though." She added in a lighter voice.

"Agent Carter, It's good to see you, we never heard what happened after you started commanding the 107th." One new agent said.

"Yeah, last we heard you had taken two bullets protecting Dugan and you single handedly got all the commandos out of the Hydra base before it exploded." Another added.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Peggy questioned.

"Gilmore here was in the infirmary when Dugan came in."

"I was, and Dugan and I got talking, when he found out you had trained me he was fairly open, I was discharged before you came around to see him though, Miss Union Jack."

"Do not call me that Hodge, I knocked you out the first day of training when you called me Queen Victoria, don't think I won't do it again." Peggy teased.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is happening here?" the chief shouted.

"A reunion sir." one of the recruits answered.

"I got that agent, but Carter how the hell do you know these men?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that's classified." Peggy said as she smirked internally.

"I am your superior, you will tell me now, right here." the chief screamed going red in the face.

"Sir, while you may be my superior now, you were not in the army, those files are classified for a reason, and I will not be declassifying them for you, the new agents have signed the Official Secrets Act and it will be counted as treason if they share their knowledge even if their superior orders it" as Peggy said treason she fixed the new agents with a hard stare. "And I would like to remind you that treason is punishable by death."

The new agents snapped to attention and shouted, "Yes ma'am."

Peggy sighed and said, "we're not in the army anymore boys, you don't have to salute me anymore."

Gilmore Hodge stepped forward, "Ma'am, you saved all our lives more than once, we respect you more than everyone else, even if we're not in the army anymore you will always be our superior, we all owe our lives to you, and we are all scared shitless of your right hook, I don't think my nose has been straight since that day."

Another new agent stepped forward and said to everyone, "Seriously guys, we all told you stories about the badass Agent Carver, is it so hard to draw a comparison." as he gestured to Peggy.

All the seasoned SSR agents were silent, and after a beat Thomson deadpanned, "Well Fuck."


End file.
